


Microwave

by FarTooManyFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Are Roommates, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Fluff, Kuroo encourages Bokuto, M/M, Multi, which is not a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms
Summary: Bokuto is dumb and doesn't know basic microwave rules. Kuroo, the smart kid, shrugs and lets it happen
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Microwave

“Hey bro?” Bokuto asked Kuroo, brows furrowing as he stared at the foil covered bowl in his hands.

“Yeah dude?” Kuroo barely looked up from texting Kenma, giving him his opinion on the game he was looking at.

“Can this go in the microwave?” Only bothering to glance at the bowl in question, he shot back a _’yeah, sure,’_ before returning to his phone.

With a grin, Bokuto shoved the bowl in the microwave and set it for three minutes. Kuroo processed that he had just put metal in the microwave, but it couldn’t turn out that bad, right?

Wrong. It could. 

When Kenma came home from the store with his new game, he was ready to lock himself away in his room for hours to play it. He was not ready for the sight of his dumbass boyfriends sitting on the living room floor in tears, Bokuto carefully rubbing burn cream onto Kuroo's arm. Nor did he expect to walk into the kitchen to find the fire extinguisher on the counter alongside a half exploded microwave.

Kenma turned on his phone and dialed a number, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto's calls in the background.

"Yeah, Akaashi? You might want to come home, our boyfriends were dumbasses again."


End file.
